Letters of Lovers
by Supeygurl18
Summary: Isabelle is a 7th year Gryffindor at Hogwarts, but the summer before the year began she ran into the Slytherin prince himself. Their relationship could be a dream come true for the both of them or their worst nightmare. As Draco joins the Deatheater circle how will this affect their relationship? And what will Isabelle choose? Constructive criticism wanted! First fanfiction story.


Letters of Lovers

Chapter One: An Unexpected Encounter

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter I just did this for my enjoyment. The next chapters will be longer I just want to hear what people think first. Please give me some feedback (in a nice but constructive way). If you don't like the use of OC's then don't read this.

Rain patters gently on the window of the train, I listen to the sound from my compartment. Silently watching the translucent drops roll down the fogged up windows. The quiet beating of the rain is quite soothing as I think of the events of the summer. Normally, I'm surrounded by my friends but I somehow managed to snag sometime alone, much to my delight. I prefer to think in a personless environment, it's much less distracting. So, here I sit in the lumpy benches of the Hogwarts Express, wondering how to handle and cope with my new found "boy drama".

During the summer months we had away from school I ran into one of my classmates at a Quidditch match, Draco Malfoy. We only spoke for a short while before we parted ways to take our respective seats. For lack of better words I was… astonished to say the least, he had been so civil and pleasant, but at the time I didn't ponder it very long. I saw him after the game as well he seemed quite pleased, as his favorite team won.

After my encounter with Draco at the match a few days passed uneventfully until an unfamiliar owl tapped at my window. Quickly I opened the window to allow the black owl to fly in. From it I took a letter and gave it a treat to nibble on while it waited for my response, I briefly admired the intelligence of the beautiful creatures. At my vanity I tore open the letter and read neat handwriting that was printed in what I would call "Slytherin green" ink.

Isabelle Avery,

I enjoyed the match a few days ago and I noticed you seemed to as well; perhaps you could accompany me to the next one? I would enjoy that. And just so you know I'm not going to kill you or anything like that I just want to get to know you, you seem like an interesting enough person and my mother wants me to socialize with other people in the Pureblood community. Please respond. Send your letter with my owl.

Draco Malfoy

I could have sworn I almost felt my jaw hit the floor in shock. Draco Malfoy wants to go to a Quidditch match? With ME?! This can't be right. I blinked several times half expecting the words to change into some kind of ridicule or threat. But, they didn't. Well, this is bizarre. I pursed my lips thinking deeply on my reply. Well it probably wouldn't hurt to try… I grabbed my quill, parchment, bit the inside of my cheek- out of discomfort- and began to write in my favorite purple ink.

Draco Malfoy,

I really did enjoy the game; I don't think it could have turned out better. Oh, and I think I'll take you up on your offer. I assume we'll be sitting in box seats like you did the other day. How much are tickets? I'll send you the money in my next letter.

Isabelle Avery

Quickly I sealed the letter and gave it to the perching owl, whom immediately flew out my window and into the horizon. Then, I started to think again. Why would he ask to hang out? We've barley ever spoken! Does he have something evil planned? Ugh, I've already agreed. I'll just have to give him the benefit of the doubt. Hopefully nothing horrible happens… On the other hand though we might just have fun. In order to keep my mind from wandering any further I decided to distract myself.

Without paying attention I grabbed some random book from my shelf. Idly I read until I somehow managed to doze off in my chair. My nap is disturbed by tapping on my window. Must be Draco's owl. I stood up slowly to give my groggy brain time to recover, shuffled to the window and opened it. Once the owl was perching comfortably I took the letter from its beak.

All at once I didn't want to open the letter, I felt jittery. And I realized for whatever reason I was nervous. Miraculously I managed to shake the feeling off somewhat. Before I had a chance to change my mind I tore open the envelope. Though I had a funny feeling in my stomach, I read the letter none the less. But only because I already agreed to go with him!

Isabelle,

Oh, what's this? On a first name basis already?

I'm glad you had fun and that you'll be accompanying me. Don't worry about the costs, it's my treat, as well as lunch beforehand if you'd like. Oh, and yes they are box seats. Let me know if you're available for lunch or not.

Draco

Once again I find myself dumbfounded. A Quidditch match AND lunch? Does he want something from me? Maybe he'll poison me! My lips curved into a frown due to the direction my thoughts had taken me. Now that I think about it, he's never done anything to me. Only some of the other Gryffindor. In fact, I remember a time when he yelled at some boys who'd knocked my books from my hands. Does he want to be friends? Whilst pursing my lip I pulled out parchment and my quill to respond. I was becoming in intrigued with his motives and what the outcome would be.

Draco,

Lunch would be lovely, thank you. The next match is on Tuesday right? Where will we meet and what time? I can't help but wonder though why you've suddenly wanted to spend time with me? I don't mean to be rude I'm only curious; you don't have to answer if you don't want to.

Isabelle

After the ebony owl flew out my window I collapsed on my bed to take a short nap before dinner. Only I found my wandering mind wouldn't allow sleep to come. What are his intentions? Are they good? Bad? Maybe he wants to have some fun. Why me? This last thought seemed to be what was haunting me the most. Draco has loads of friends so why ask me who he's barely spoken to? And why do I even care?

"Isabelle, darling dinner is ready." My mother called, interrupting my musings, from the other side of my door.

"Okay I'll be down in a minute Mum." I called back to her.

Without wasting anytime (I was starved) I opened my window so Draco's owl could fly in while I was downstairs. I vaguely wondered how father would react to the news I was hanging out with a boy. Meh, he'll get over it. It's not like it's a date. I shrugged at my own thoughts and continued down to the first floor.

In the dining room my parents sat waiting for me. The crisp fruity smell of mum's favorite wine invaded my nose, I quite like it too. As well as the hot spicy smell of father's firewhiskey. Once I was seated our servants immediately began serving our food. We sat in comfortable silence for a short while before I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"On Tuesday I'll be going to lunch and a Quidditch match with a uh, friend." I informed them though it sounded more like a question toward the end.

My father arched his light brow "And who is this "friend" you'll be going with, Isabelle?" he asked sounding mildly amused.

"Draco Malfoy." I responded somewhat confidently but nervous for his reaction.

"Oh, Lucius' boy? When did you two start talking?" Father asked as he took a drink from his glass. He almost seemed pleased with this revelation.

"We ran into each other at the Quidditch match on Friday, we've just started writing each other today." Relief washed over me at the sight of his reaction.

"Weren't you and Lucius good friends at school?" Mum asked him, they turned their attention from me and to their own days at Hogwarts.

I forget quite often that my father was a Slytherin at school and my mother a Gryffindor, like me. So it made sense that father would know Draco's father. They were also both Deatheaters at a time when I was barely a year old.

"Oh, Aleksander maybe we could have Lucius and Narcissa over while Isabelle and Draco are out!" Mum squealed excitedly.

"Excellent idea Maria! I'll write to Lucius after dinner and Isabelle tell Draco he'll be picking you up here."

"Of course father. Draco will probably have sent another letter so I'll head up to my room." I excused myself from the table and hurried back to my room, I felt almost excited to hear from him.

Isabelle,

The next match is indeed on Tuesday, I'll pick you up at your house around 11:30. We'll go to the Blazing Phoenix for lunch. I don't know if you've been there but it's very good, I've already got reservations.

As to why I've become friendly toward you I really don't know I just felt like doing it. You're good to talk to because you're a very intelligent girl Isabelle. I hand around too many dungheads so an actual conversation is very… refreshing. No offence taken I understand how this is a shock.

Draco

P.S. Pleased to hear you're up for lunch.


End file.
